Through the Rain
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Every one of us has own misery. But just making it through the rain can help... like Haruno Sakura did.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Guides: 

" Blah" – talking

_Blah_ - lyrics of the song and the letter

"**Blah**"- inner Sakura

* * *

Through the Rain 

Tears from the heaven came slowly to a place called Konoha. That time, people were sleeping peacefully at their homes. The tears from above became hard, making sound from the roofs of their house, which was called….

… the rain.

Drip…. drip…. drip…. drip….

And somewhere in that place, there's a girl, sitting on a bench, letting the droplets of water kiss her rosy pink hair and fragile body.

Drip…. drip…. drip…. drip…

" Sasuke-kun…" she muttered between sniff and cries. Water from her emerald eyes flowed continuously down to her cheeks, which was called the…

…the tears.

She cried non-stop for almost a day. She hadn't drink or eats. She just stays, sit and cry there, in the bench of memories.

" Why did he left!" she cried out loud. Why is she crying? One particular reason, because he left. One of her teammate, her happiness, and most of all her true love. LEFT. Memories were flashing in her mind. The team 7, her 2nd family. She remember, their old times, every morning at bridge, her blond-haired, hyperactive, loudmouthed teammate usually greeting or yelling to her an, "GGOOOOODDDD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" with a combination of a hug which he labeled a "hug of love." And she would punch him on the head.

"Naruto…"

And second, her teacher who always reading a book in the middle of their mission, always giving a lame excuse when he was late, but very cute. Her sensei was a big help for her in almost all terms.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Lastly, her very handsome, but quiet and snobbish teammate. She would ask him on a date or train with him, but he always rejecting her. He saves her for countless time on missions. She loves him, not a child crush only. Now, he left.

" Sasuke-kun…"

Why did he left anyway? Simple. He needs power. And why does he need power? One answer: To kill his brother, who killed his own clan.

_When you get caught, in the rain_

_With no where to run_

The rain didn't stop, but her tears didn't stop from flowing either. She was alone, very wet, hungry, thirsty, and tired, but she pretended not to feel it. Her friends tried to comfort her, but failed. She wanted to be alone, and to cry for him.

_When you're distraught and in the pain_

_Without anyone_

_When you keep crying out to be saved_

_But nobody comes_

_And you feel so far away_

_That_ _you just can't find your way home_

_You can get there alone_

_It's okay, what you say is…_

Now, she felt she wanted someone who could help her. Yes, someone can help her, but not her friends. Who else? Herself. The her inner self spoke, trying her best to calm her.

**"Sakura! Stop crying!"** cried her inner self. . This is the first time she spoke again, since he left.

**"Sakura, nothing will happen if you will just cry there!"**

" I c-can't" Sakura replied, still crying.

"**Sakura, you can…you can. Every person in the world has problem, worst than yours. But still, they can stand!"**

Sakura stopped. Then she let herself to listen to her 'friend'.

"**Okay, listen to me, your problem was just like a test. Every test have easy, average and difficult questions, right?"**

Sakura nodded.

**"Your problem was difficult. And to answer a difficult question, you need to think, you need to try your best to get the answer, did you get it?"**

Drip…. drip…. drip…. drip….

" She's right, I need to try my best, and crying was nothing," Sakura said, understanding every word that her inner self gave.

**"Just remember, every problem has a solution, every question has an answer. For you, your answer is…"**

Silence came, and then Sakura began to spoke.

" To be strong…"

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own, and I know_

_That I'm strong enough to mend _

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith_

_And I live, one more day _

_And I make it through the rain…_

"I needed to be strong, no matter what, both physically and emotionally." She said, just like she found the light that will save her from the dark. Then, she slowly stood.

"Thank you inner self! You're the best! I promise I will be strong and happy, forever!" she said with smile and glee.

_And when the wind blows_

_As shadows grow close_

_Don't be afraid_

_There's nothing you can't face_

_And should they tell you_

_You'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say…_

_I can make it through the rain_

_I can stand up once again_

_On my own, and I know_

_That I'm strong enough to mend_

_And every time I feel afraid_

_I hold tighter to my faith _

_And I live one more day_

_And I can make it through the rain…_

**"Hell yeah!"** Her inner self shouted with joy.

Then the rain stopped. The sun came out, telling that it is morning. The birds are chirping happily saying that Sakura chose the right choice.

**"Sakura if that Sasuke-bastard will back, just act normal, I know you love him very much, okay?"**

"Yeah!" Sakura replied. Then, she was going to leave when her eyes caught something, a letter.

"What was that?" Sakura suddenly asked, getting the letter and slowly opening it.

**"Idiot, that was a letter."** Inner-Sakura answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

" I know, I was just wondering why it was here," Sakura replied, and then she proceeds to read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry 'coz I left you, and I'm very sorry for all the sadness that I gave to you. You know Sakura? You're the greatest gift that God gave me. The first time we met, I thought that you like me because of my looks and the worst of all, all I can say to you is you're annoying…before. You prove it wrong, because I saw that you love for who I am. Just then, as the day passes, I realize that I really have feelings for you… and if Itachi knew that I love you, he will kill you, and because of that I can't take. So please understand why I left, to avenge my clan and to protect you. So will you wait for me, Sakura?_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Silence… only the chirping of the birds can be heard.

**"Wow…"** the inner-Sakura muttered.

They were very shocked at what they read. But then Sakura realized and smiled.

She was very thankful that she has supportive friends, especially to Inner-Sakura who helps her very much… to stand up once again. From this day, Sakura will face her destiny… her life without him, but in her heart, he was always present. Then she slowly spoke.

" My answer is YES Sasuke-kun, I will wait for you, even if it takes forever. I will always love you…"

Just when she left, she didn't know that pair of onyx eyes was watching her, after he put the letter on Sakura's side secretly. He knew that when he left would affect everyone specially her. He was so glad that he met her and very happy that he found the person who loves him whole-heartedly. Then he smile and muttering,

" Thank you… my Sakura…"

_Don't hesitate…uhm…_

_You can make it through the rain…_

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: So how was it? Good or Bad? 


End file.
